


The Year Full of Mishaps

by Ninety_Ninth_Precinct



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Ninth_Precinct/pseuds/Ninety_Ninth_Precinct
Summary: Harry just wanted a peaceful year, but as the saying goes, you don't always get what you want.Join Harry and his one-person show, and watch how epically he wins and fails.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	The Year Full of Mishaps

The cold autumnal air rushed past Harry as he lay next to the Forbidden Forest. It was a cold day, with a particular bite in the air, not something you would normally unwind in, and relax, but Harry couldn’t get much relaxation, or sleep, or anything, for he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament.

It was his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school which was built thousands of years ago to educate young witches and wizards. Hogwarts didn’t only have a light history, for many dark wizards had gone to the school, such as He Who Must Not Be Named.

Harry checked the time, using one of the only muggle items he retained from 4 Privet Drive, his previous residence before he went to the boarding school. It was 6:58, two minutes until dinner would be served.

He packed up his things, putting them back into his tote bag, and took it up to Gryffindor Tower, and placed them in his chest, which he then locked, since he couldn’t be sure that someone wouldn’t suddenly come in and raid his items. It had happened before with Ginevra Weasley.

Stormy nights lay ahead, according the forecast pinned to the notice board in the tower, with particularly strong winds on Saturday and Sunday. ‘Great’ He thought, ‘Just in time for the Quidditch Practise on Saturday.’ Ignoring the fact that due to the Triwizard Tournament cancelling this coming quidditch season, Angelina and Oliver agreed that they should keep on practising, and not let the team’s skills go rusty.

He slowly made his way down the grand staircase, and into the great hall, only slightly late to the meal. There was a variety of foods all spread out over the table, and Harry decided to go with the one usual thing he would have for dinner, which was a baked potato, baked beans and a sprinkling of cheese to complete it. Hogwarts always made the best-baked tatties, and he loved them.

He had a smidgen of treacle tart for his dessert, which he decided, was enough to sustain him until the morning. He got up and left, but did not head to the common room, instead, he was heading to a small alcove in the basement, which leads to a hidden wing.

He walked down the hallway, which eventually leads him to a large room, which in its past life had been used as a potion’s lab, with old equipment ditched in it. Harry had been using this room since he stumbled upon it in 2nd year but kept it a secret from everyone bar the closest of the close, which was not even Hermione or Ron.

A large bookcase lined the left of the wall, filled with books and a variety of trinkets, and had large muggle file organisers sitting on a lower shelf, labelled to the tune of different subjects taught at Hogwarts. However, Potions held the largest folder, encouraging his learning in potions forward, which usually was not carried through to Professor Snape’s class.

Snape never encouraged learning at Hogwarts and was notorious for being a ‘Greasy Bat’ and bias towards Slytherin, awarding them points for simply managing to breathe. But It was at least understood for his bias, Slytherins were seldom awarded points at Hogwarts and were seen by the student population, and by some of the staff, as inherently dark wizards.

Harry dragged out the heavy folder for Transfiguration and got started on some revision. In his private folder’s, Harry preferred to use the muggle paper, pens and stored his paper in poly pockets, to prevent mishaps with things such as water leaking onto it, or a potions explosion. He got started with the ‘Basic Theory of Magical Transfiguration: Why it isn’t effective on Humans for long periods’, reading about the topic, with was at a 5th-year level, but he thought it would be important for the Triwizard Tournament, as he would have to have a good knowledge of transfiguration and other general subjects if he was to have a chance to stay alive, let alone win the competition.

He checked his watch and saw that it was nearing nine, and a considerable amount of time had passed since he had entered the hidden room and decided that it was important to head back to the common room, to avoid trouble with the prefects that were now bound to try and catch him out for even the smallest issue that he may have played a part in, all thinking that Diggory was the rightful champion of Hogwarts.

Whilst curfew was at 11 now, extended due to people having to aid other schools navigate Hogwart’s grounds, he still thought it was best to get in before nine, get a shower whilst there isn’t a long queue, and get to reading a book, or perhaps a muggle book. There were many fiction choices in the wizarding world from a series about himself, titled ‘Harry Potter’s Adventure in Tasmania’, a book about himself in the Australian island, to ‘Harry Potter’s Adventure with Ghouls’, a story in which he is involved in a war against ghoulish creatures.

The fat lady was being her usual self – not paying attention to who arrives at her portrait frame, slightly insulting or complementing them, and then allowing them in once the can get in a word to the conversation, usually that word would have to be the password. – but once he got into the common room, all the conversations that were going on concurrently had stopped, and everybody panned towards him.

He slowly made his way up into his room, got his showering supplies, and made his way back down into the boy’s communal shower. He found an open cubicle easily, shut the door and turned on the shower, initially jumping at how cold it is, and almost getting burnt by the temputer the person who was last in used.

The wizarding world had some weird and wacky shower products, some that could dye your skin a different colour – for example, green – or make your hair longer in a day, but none were as weird as the French product “Shampooing aromatique de Jardain”, which harry found particularly odd since it made your hair smell like gardens.

He finally got out of the shower, made his way back up into his bedroom, and went to sleep, plagued by nightmares of what was to come soon.


End file.
